


We’ll Be Holding On Forever

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Showki, Showki Mini bingo 2020, bingo prompt, this one was hard it’s terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun lives a decent life in a world that accepts gay marriage but still entertains arranged marriages. When Kihyun’s parents announce they found him a husband he’s quite freaked out by the prospect.Showki Mini Bingo 2020AU Prompt: Arranged marriageOne shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	We’ll Be Holding On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this prompt, you can probably tell. I’m considering adding the idea to a list of AU’s but it’ll be more angsty and drawn out x)

Kihyun should be grateful. 

He lived in a society that had evolved enough that gay marriages were as normal as heterosexual ones. This was probably due to the fact the world had been ravaged by a terrible war. There were many orphans left behind. So with gay marriages being the norm so was pressuring the couples to adopt. Technically it was for their own agenda but Kihyun was grateful he didn’t have to hide his sexuality. He had read books of the past that said he wasn’t considered normal or that he was wrong or a sinner. Such ignorance. 

Then again Kihyun had also been raised to accept arranged marriages. He had heard horrendous things about them but his parents were the result of an arranged marriage; they were happy. Plus he knew the community he lived in was pretty nice that majority of the time. He had yet to hear any horror stories. His parents believed that they could find him a perfect match because they would be neither clouded by lust or immaturity. They believed they would find him a partner he would thrive with and grow successful with. Whatever that meant. 

But he also knew there were some families who just wanted to control their children. Some wanted to pick specifically because their child was not heterosexual. Kihyun knew his parents weren’t like that but he felt sorrow for the others who suffered in the dark. Currently he himself was suffering alone in his room. Staring at his reflection in a long mirror. He could hear faint music and noise from people talking or laughing. This was the night he’d meet his betrothed; before he married him in a few days. His family had known his soon to be husband’s family for years. It made sense apparently. 

Was he dilly-dallying? Yes he was. He had finished his makeup a half hour ago but the anxiety and dread in his stomach refused to budge. He was currently dressed in a long, flowing silk shirt that was red with beautiful golden flowers swirling on it. The sleeves were long but you’d periodically catch glimpses of silver bracelets when he shifted them enough. His pants were black and soft like cotton; however they were a little tight. Kihyun stared at himself longer now. Looking at his black hair he’d swept up prettily. His eyes were rimmed in red and gold liners bringing out their fox like appeal. Even his lips were stained red. He scoffed and jumped when a knock sounded at his door. 

“Kihyunnie!” He heard his best friend sing his name through the door. Well at least there’s that. Kihyun smiled and opened the door to reveal a white haired male dressed in shades of blue. He smiled at Kihyun like the sun and that eased the tension in his body just slightly. “Minnie you look handsome.” Kihyun said and smiled brightly. Minhyuk spun in a circle while clicking his tongue, “I’m always handsome but you’re right I’m extra handsome tonight” He winked at Kihyun’s eye roll, “Your mom sent me up here by the way.” His happy demeanor shifted a little more serious but he still placed a reassuring palm on Kihyun’s shoulder. 

The shorter male sighed but he attempted a smile at his friend. He had known Minhyuk since he was 5 and he knew he wasn’t trying to force him downstairs. But his mom could be quite intimidating. “Let’s get this over with.” Kihyun adjusted the silk shirt and brushed a hand over his hair one last time. Minhyuk nodded and set a serious look on his face as they both made their way side by side to the stairs. Kihyun wanted to run as soon as he saw all the decorations and people. There was music somewhere and he could smell food. He prayed there was alcohol. 

He felt Minhyuk nudge him slightly and motion to where Kihyun’s parents stood with impatient glances at him. He could see another man and woman in front of them. Ah the in-laws. Kihyun pasted on the friendliest smile he could and carefully made his way downstairs. He barely registered the congratulations and cooing from the people he had to maneuver around. He felt Minhyuk pat his shoulder reassuringly once more before he wandered a few feet away. Waiting for Kihyun to finish suffering so they could go hide. His mom beamed proudly at him, “Oh my son look how beautiful you are” She said while pulling him close to her, “And so handsome too even!” 

Kihyun smiled politely at his mother. She was overdoing it. His dad smiled like a proud father and Kihyun faced his in-laws. They were around the same age as his parents; the mother looked sweet but the father was slightly unreadable. He could tell by their clothing that they had money or at least lived comfortably. The jewelry the woman wore was another dead giveaway. But they didn’t look unpleasant and the woman smiled so happily at him that he mirrored it. “You are such a handsome man, you have your mother’s eyes.” The woman said while looking him over. Kihyun bowed politely at her, “Thank you, you’re a very beautiful woman I bet your son is just as good looking.” Kihyun winked at the woman and she laughed happily. 

Score one for Kihyun. He thought grimly but kept the smile. The male looked around before spotting someone, “Hyunwoo! Come here.” The man’s voice was deep but still not threatening or unpleasant. Kihyun brushed his hands over his pants as he felt his mother fix his hair again. Well this was it. Kihyun turner with his parents and future in-laws when a male brushed through the crowd of party goers. Kihyun wondered vaguely whose family they were from. He finally got the nerve to look at the man who stood before them now quietly and Kihyun felt a blush growing. 

Holy shit he was handsome. He saw his mom even giving the guy heart eyes. The other male was taller than him, he expected that, he had broad shoulders and a lean waist. His skin was tan compared to Kihyun’s pale tone and his hair was a light brown. He had it brushed off his forehead showing round cheeks as he smiled and pouty lips. He wore something almost similar to Kihyun except the colors were mostly black and with matching gold accents. His pants hugged muscular thighs and the shirt accented his biceps nicely. Kihyun could do worse. He still didn’t want to be married but at least the guy wasn’t an eye sore. 

He was so good looking that Kihyun didn’t realize he was being introduced. Luckily his mother pinched him and he focused. “Hyunwoo this is Yoo Kihyun, your fiancé.” Wow his father in-law didn’t beat around the bush did he? Kihyun was still embarrassed at the fiancé thing but he bowed politely at the taller man. The man, Hyunwoo, stared at Kihyun before smiling widely. He returned the bow to him, “It’s nice to meet you finally” Hyunwoo’s voice was so calm and smooth, “Your mother told me a lot about you.” Kihyun side eyed his mom but decided to question her later. Kihyun realized the man seemed to embrace a sort of stoic expression, harder to read when he was quietly standing there. 

He must have felt as awkward as Kihyun while their parents chatted on and on about details for the coming ceremony. Kihyun tried to listen but he felt Hyunwoo’s eyes staring at him and that was not helping his nerves. He smiled brightly at his mother as they began asking Hyunwoo questions on his preferences for the nuptials, “Mother I am going to get a drink I will be back quickly.” He said and his mother waved him away. Too engrossed in discussing Hyunwoo’s favorite dishes with him. Kihyun almost high fived himself and stepped back before turning smoothly. Minhyuk eyed him from where he still stood and they both strolled to the drink table. 

“Wow he’s hot.” Minhyuk finally spoke as he pressed a tall glass of some expensive champagne in Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun scowled at him and took a large gulp of the bubbly beverage. “Sure he is but I still hate this.” Kihyun replied. He saw Minhyuk give him a sympathetic look. Kihyun had been naive enough growing up in to thinking his incredibly picky parents would never find him a husband. Maybe he’d find one first. That worked well obviously. His aunt had told him they had been promised years ago anyways. Apparently that important detail had been kept from him. “I know Kihyunnie but what can you do? I dread the day my parents find one for me.” His friend grimaced at that. 

Kihyun smiled sadly at Minhyuk, swirling the almost empty champagne in his glass as he did. He let his eyes wander now and realized his soon to be husband had escaped their parents. He was talking to an incredibly muscular male with pale skin and adorable ears. “Are they all hot?!” He heard Minhyuk hiss beside him and Kihyun choked on a laugh. He downed the rest of his champagne as they watched the party goers around them. Minhyuk was beside him babbling about all sorts of things but Kihyun was stuck in his own head. 

—————————————————————

The party had wore on for hours now and Kihyun had finally snuck away. There was only so much conversation he could stand and Minhyuk was talking to the buff guy from earlier anyways. Kihyun walked through the kitchen quickly and out the back door so he could stand in their small section of yard. The buzz from the glasses of champagne he had made him feel warm. His body was pretty relaxed considering the situation. His parents were distracted by guests so Kihyun knew he could catch his breath for a few minutes. 

He ran a hand through his dark hair successfully messing it up. He wanted to wash his face and sleep. Or read. He found himself lost in thought when he heard the back door click shut. Kihyun loosely hugged his own waist and turned slightly. The tall figure had moved closer and Kihyun recognized Hyunwoo immediately. The taller male smiled sheepishly at Kihyun and rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s loud in there.” Hyunwoo’s voice was pleasant compared to the jarring noise of the guests. Kihyun offered him a polite smile, “My parents invited the entire city by the look of it I guess.” They both laughed quietly at that. 

Hyunwoo gestured at Kihyun, “May I join you?” Kihyun raised a brow but nodded after a few seconds. Hyunwoo moved closer then and stood beside Kihyun quietly. The world seemed to settle back in to a calm atmosphere and Kihyun took this opportunity to sneakily study Hyunwoo’s side profile. He looked away fast when Hyunwoo glanced at him. “You’re not...too terrible.” Kihyun said vaguely with the alcohol loosening his lips. “Too terrible?” Hyunwoo’s quiet, amused response made Kihyun blush. “Well I don’t know anything about you anyways.” He tried to save face with a reasonable response. He could see Hyunwoo purse his lips for a moment in thought, “What do you want to know?” Kihyun definitely had no prepared any questions. What would Minhyuk ask? Wait no bad suggestion. 

“For starters...what do you like to eat?” That was a safe question. He wasn’t paying attention earlier anyways. “Everything.” Hyunwoo responded back calmly. Kihyun blinked and stared at him. Okay that wasn’t helpful. “What do you do for fun?” He kept his eyes narrowed and waited for another ridiculous response. “Dance, I really like dancing.” Hyunwoo glanced at him now with the same small smile. “Oh. I’m not a very good dancer” Kihyun offered, “But I do know how to cook, mother thought it would make me more desirable...or something.” He should shut up. It was the truth. His mom had taught him from a young age and he actually enjoyed it. He also had zero plans to use it for a husband but whatever. 

Hyunwoo nodded at that. “Are you nervous?” The calm voice interrupted Kihyun’s thoughts again. He looked anywhere but at Hyunwoo while he thought. He was a lot of things. Scared, angry, sad, trapped, and a whole other bucket of feelings. “Yes.” Kihyun wasn’t going to elaborate. Hyunwoo hummed, “Me too.” Kihyun glanced in his direction and wasn’t surprised by the stoic face the other had. He would have said more but his Mother had noticed his absence and called for him. He gave a parting glance to Hyunwoo before heading inside. 

—————————————————————

It was the day of the wedding. Kihyun was sitting in a guest bedroom at the large, expensive house his in-laws owned. The wedding was being held in their lavish backyard. Technically he was supposed to be getting ready but currently he was sitting silently on the bed in the room. He had been unable to meet Hyunwoo after their engagement party. The short talk they had wasn’t unpleasant but there was still a cold sweat on Kihyun’s back. This was it. There was no escaping unless he wanted to change his name and leave the country. 

Minhyuk appeared in front of him and smiled, “I found that pink lip stain you like.” The normally boisterous male was more subdued today. Probably from the tense atmosphere in the room. Kihyun glanced at his friend and nodded once. He didn’t trust himself to speak. After applying just a dab of the lip stain Kihyun figured he should probably finish dressing. He stared in the mirror while fixing his slicked back hair. His pants were black and fit to his short legs, his button up shirt was also black but had red accents to it, and his jacket which reached his mid thigh was fit to his frame; dipping in at the waist. The jacket was embellished with both their family crests as well as hold lotus flowers. In all fairness he looked nice. 

Kihyun put diamond studs in his ear lobes and turned to Minhyuk, “How do I look?” He asked quietly and Minhyuk beamed at him. “You look amazing Kihyunnie.” He said and squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder once. Both the men left the room and walked quietly to two double doors that would lead outside. Kihyun could see a bunch of family from both sides out there. He squinted for a moment and finally recognized Hyunwoo. His broad shouldered form was also decked out in black but his jacket was fit to his torso and not nearly as long as Kihyun’s. His hair was slicked up and he had a silver hoop in each ear lobe. The accents on his clothing were gold instead of red, mirroring Kihyun’s in opposite colors. “Oh he looks handsome.” Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun who shot him a look. 

He didn’t have time to curse at his friend as he was suddenly led out quickly by his mother. He looked back at Minhyuk terrified who followed quickly behind him. Kihyun’s heart was in his throat as he was led up front to Hyunwoo. The taller male looked at him and then smiled softly at Kihyun. His eyes were calm and looked reassuring. Kihyun still gulped and not even the whispers of how attractive they were together helped. He could barely pay attention to the ceremony. There was a lot of talking. And Hyunwoo watched him the entire time. Kihyun almost zoned out with all the muffled speaking until Minhyuk jabbed him in the back. He blinked and realized this was the ring part. Whoops. 

Hyunwoo’s larger hands took Kihyun’s gently and slipped a thin black band on his ring finger. Kihyun mirrored the action to Hyunwoo with a matching ring. He expected the taller male to let go but he didn’t. Kihyun stared at their joined hands before looking at Hyunwoo. He noticed the officiant had gestured at them with a smile. Oh shit. The kissing part. His face blushed hard and he felt his heart stutter again but surprisingly Hyunwoo simply rested a hand gently on Kihyun’s jaw. The taller male leaned down just enough to press his lips softly against Kihyun’s. After a few seconds he leaned back while a wide eyed Kihyun stared at him. Kihyun brushed over his own lips with his fingers as cheers erupted around him. He could hear Minhyuk talking excitedly but everything was still muffled to him apart from his thundering heart beat. 

—————————————————————

The reception dragged on but Kihyun left in the middle. Citing nerves and exhaustion. Wasn’t necessarily a lie. He wanted to rest away from a large crowd of people who never shut up. Of course he conveniently forgot he was married so he had to hide his surprise when Hyunwoo quietly followed behind him. He had no idea where he was going since this was his in-laws house but Hyunwoo must have sensed it as he slipped around Kihyun. His taller form led the way down a hall to a room. Once the door was opened it was quite obvious this was Hyunwoo’s room. Kihyun felt his stomach twisting again. 

Hyunwoo shut the door behind them and leaned gently against it. Kihyun walked through the large bedroom, studying random things he saw. He finally glanced at the bed before sitting on it. Kihyun felt so awkward he wanted to grimace. Hyunwoo looked cool as a cucumber as he leaned against the door still; eyes watching Kihyun. “I’m so tired.” Kihyun broke the silence finally and laid back. He heard the quiet chuckle of Hyunwoo who came closer, “I doubt anyone will come up here, you should sleep.” He nodded towards the bed that Kihyun was resting on. It was silent for a stretch before Kihyun spoke again, “Will you sleep in here?” His voice was quiet but Hyunwoo was close enough to hear it.

The taller male regarded him for a moment, “Do you want me too? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He scratched at his nape and for once looked nervous. Cute. “Just sleep in here.” Was all that he offered and he saw Hyunwoo nod at him. The taller male moved over to a dresser and began pulling clothes out. “I know my shirts will be huge on you, I have old sweatpants that you might be able to wear.” He was speaking over his shoulder at Kihyun who finally stood up. Hyunwoo handed him a white shirt and black sweatpants before digging out clothes for himself. Kihyun’s fingers messed with his shirt buttons and he looked at the ground. He would of stayed like that but movement made him glance up. 

Hyunwoo dropped his jacket on a nearby chair. His button up was quickly undone and slid off his arms. Kihyun’s eyes locked on his back and he swore he almost drooled. Which was pathetic honestly. He looked away as soon as Hyunwoo started removing his pants. Kihyun was not a creep! He quickly went through the motions to remove his own clothes and almost fell over as he all but jumped in to the sweatpants. He heard Hyunwoo laugh but Kihyun’s scowl kept him from commenting. 

They did the awkward staring again before Hyunwoo yanked the comforter back on his bed. Kihyun climbed under it in a very ungrateful way and almost sighed in relief when Hyunwoo flipped the lights off. Kihyun could hear his quiet foot steps before the bed dipped a little as he climbed in too. It went quiet again after that and Kihyun plucked at the blanket in embarrassment. He’d shared a bed with Minhyuk before but this felt completely different. He could smell Hyunwoo’s pleasant cologne still stuck to the sheets and the warmth radiating from the male beside him was both terrifying and comforting. “You looked nice today.” Hyunwoo’s voice interrupted the darkness bearing down on them.

Kihyun glanced to the side even though it was hard to make out Hyunwoo, “Thank you” He swallowed, “You looked really handsome.” He felt a blush come on again and wondered vaguely if he was going to blush forever? Probably. He heard Hyunwoo hum at his response and they lapsed in to silence again. “Did your mom tell you she wants us to pick out house stuff tomorrow?” Kihyun wondered just how much Hyunwoo’s mom clued him in on things. “What? No she never said.” He heard Hyunwoo groan and Kihyun laughed. “Don’t worry I’m good at these things.” 

—————————————————————

He knew his in-laws and parents had purchased them a large apartment nearby. Knowing his own mom it was probably really nice. So moving his stuff in shouldn’t be awkward right? Oh it was. Hyunwoo and Kihyun went in the apartment before going back out to bring more boxes in. They continued like this for the majority of the day until late evening. Hyunwoo’s growling stomach gave away how hungry he was which made Kihyun smile. “Go rest I’ll make something.” He said softly to the taller male who immediately perked up at the idea of food. Kihyun had realized that his husband was actually kind of adorable at times. 

Kihyun moved smoothly around the kitchen. He prepared a kimchi stew and had rice ready by the time a freshly showered Hyunwoo appeared. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, quite a change from the usual attire Kihyun had seen him in. He coughed and finished setting bowls down in front of Hyunwoo who looked incredibly excited. “Ah Kihyun-ah this looks amazing!” He began inhaling the food at a remarkable rate and a Kihyun chuckled. “Don’t choke I’m not practiced in CPR.” Kihyun said casually while eating at a much more reasonable pace. Hyunwoo didn’t respond but Kihyun could see the tips of his ears were red. Cute. 

After stuffing themselves full the two newlyweds found an awkward silence greeting them in their chaotic room. The bed was in it’s frame but there were boxes everywhere. Kihyun stood there and looked around, “Do you know where the sheets are?” His eyes landed on one box after another. He turned to look at Hyunwoo and almost swallowed his tongue. The taller man had been in the process of removing his shirt, most likely to find pajamas or something. Of course this was the first time Kihyun saw him more undressed and he shamefully stared like an idiot. 

Hyunwoo had looked at him to answer and froze. They did this weird staring thing until Kihyun coughed loudly. “Sor-sorry.” He said quickly and ripped open the closest box. Bare feet appeared in his peripherals and Hyunwoo looked at him with a brow raised. Still shirtless. “I’m not upset you looked at me.” His voice sounded calm and Kihyun wanted to melt in to the floor. “Oh-oh okay that’s good you look-“ he gestured at Hyunwoo’s torso, “Good.” Man he was proud he got that out. Hyunwoo chuckled, “Thanks Kihyun-ah.” He moved over to a box and nimbly pulled sheets out of it. Kihyun muttered something that sounded like curses. 

Once he made the bed the two males sat on it. Exhaustion on their faces but pleased. Kihyun tried to not look at Hyunwoo’s naked torso but he struggled. So embarrassing. Hyunwoo was studying him, also not helping, and he offered a soft smile at him. “Do you want me to get dressed?” He asked gently and Kihyun shook his head quickly, “No!” Oh god Kihyun why. “I mean no just get comfortable.” That was a shitty save. Hyunwoo smiled at him again. “You’re just...uh..very...fit.” Kihyun muttered and Hyunwoo laughed. He scooted over closer to Kihyun and cocked his head. “Do you want to touch my muscles? Will that help?” He asked it sweetly but Kihyun knew he was teasing him. 

Kihyun stared at him like a deer. His mouth fell open and his brain shorted out. This damn man! Kihyun clicked his tongue and immediately sat a pale hand on Hyunwoo’s chest. The taller male froze completely and stared at Kihyun as if he were a ghost. After a moment Kihyun snickered, “Wow are you afraid of me now Mr. Muscles?” He wagged his eyebrows at Hyunwoo before finally removing his hand. Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes and scooted closer to Kihyun. So close that Kihyun reflexively leaned back as Hyunwoo leaned forward. “Whose scared now?” Hyunwoo’s voice all but purred at Kihyun as they stared at each other. Kihyun gulped audibly and looked at Hyunwoo’s face. “I’m not-not scared.” Maybe if he didn’t stutter in the beginning he would sound confident. 

Hyunwoo smiled at him and leaned even closer, so close Kihyun could feel his breaths hitting his lips. His eyes stayed wide but he didn’t move. After a second of hesitation he felt Hyunwoo’s lips brush him like a butterfly. Kihyun’s heart stuttered and he felt a blush spread all over his body. Hyunwoo didn’t press hard nor forcefully; he stayed with a light touch for a few seconds before leaning back. His eyes became crescents as he smiled at the still dumbfounded Kihyun before scooting back to his original spot. 

This man was going to kill him.

—————————————————————

They’d been married a week now; their apartment was put together. And even Minhyuk had managed to stop by. Of course it was awkward but Hyunwoo was pleasant company. He wasn’t loud like Minhyuk and didn’t seem to mind Kihyun needing everything to be clean. He was also very easy on the eyes. Which Minhyuk had also mentioned to Kihyun. Twice actually. He didn’t need the reminder. It just made him shy. He was currently sitting in their giant bed wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket while scrolling through his phone. Hyunwoo was out with his friend so Kihyun had time to kill. He avoided his mom’s messages asking how things are going. He could read between the line. 

He had been contemplating sleep when he heard their front door open. Shuffling and loud steps announced the arrival of Hyunwoo. Kihyun stayed where he was until the taller male appeared in their bedroom doorway. He wandered in to the room and by his slight stumble Kihyun deduced he was probably buzzed. He watched with an amused look as Hyunwoo pulled off the shirt he was wearing and somehow managed to get his belt off. Apparently the jeans were too much because he threw himself on the bed with a grunt. Kihyun waited a second before he poked him, “Hyunwoo-hyung?” 

There was a shift and Hyunwoo cracked an eye open to stare at Kihyun. “Kihyun-ah? You’re pretty.” Kihyun blushed and chuckled at the taller man. He pulled the blanket off his shoulders and stood on his knees assessing Hyunwoo. “Need help with the jeans?” He asked while trying not to laugh. “Are you hitting on me?” Hyunwoo asked while still staring at Kihyun. He held a laugh in again, “We’re married remember?” Kihyun rolled his eyes and reached for his jeans. Hyunwoo groaned and caught Kihyun’s hand. “Bad idea.” He muttered and Kihyun looked confused at this point. “Huh? You want to sleep in jeans?” What a weirdo. 

Hyunwoo snorted and stroked a thumb over the hand he was still holding, “No but you tugging on my jeans will not help my willpower.” He said in an amused voice as if it were obvious. Kihyun blinked, “Oh come on you’ll be fine.” He clicked his tongue at Hyunwoo and tried to reach again but with an easy tug Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun half over him. The shocked gasp from Kihyun filled the room as he was almost nose to nose with Hyunwoo. They both stared at one another in silence. Kihyun shifted a little and studied Hyunwoo. He was still adorable. Damn. 

He saw Hyunwoo’s eyes glance at his lips and Kihyun was quite honestly tired of being shy. So he looked at Hyunwoo’s eyes one more time and pressed his lips on Hyunwoo’s. It took the other man a second before a hand lifted to brush up Kihyun’s neck in to his hair. Kihyun hummed at the feeling and almost purred when Hyunwoo’s other hand stroked along his back. He had wondered to himself what kissing Hyunwoo without an audience would be like; and it was worth it. He leaned back slightly with a flushed look and smiled gently at Hyunwoo, “Now sleep the alcohol off okay?” He kissed Hyunwoo’s nose happily and rolled off him. He heard Hyunwoo whine but after a second he was cuddled against a larger, warm body. 

—————————————————————-

After their first month of marriage, which was still kind of weird to think about, Kihyun had realized a few things. Even though he wasn’t in love with Hyunwoo he sure as shit had a crush on him. And if any of the signs Hyunwoo Gabe were correct he had a feeling it was reciprocated. Which is how Kihyun found himself sitting on the bed behind Hyunwoo while massaging knots out of his muscles. Was it partially selfishly motivated? Maybe. Hyunwoo seemed to like it as he was putty in Kihyun’s hands. After another ten minutes Hyunwoo was relaxed and had his head in Kihyun’s lap. He carded his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair, enjoying the comfortable tension. 

The larger male looked up at Kihyun quietly before reaching for his wrist. When he stopped his hand Kihyun looked concerned but Hyunwoo simply sat up and kissed him. It was both arousing and tender. Hyunwoo’s hands held Kihyun’s face gently and the shorter male melted in to him. Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun in to his lap and kissed down his neck. He gasped and shifted in Hyunwoo’s lap at each kiss or nip. Hands rubbing over Hyunwoo’s chest quickly, as if he needed to map it. They ended up cuddled up close and continuing the kissing as they stroked over each other. A gentle affection playing across their faces. 

Kihyun had been afraid of being in an arranged marriage. And even if Hyunwoo has seemed okay he had been terrified still. But every week that passed showed Kihyun how easily Hyunwoo infiltrated his life. He was a calm pillar for Kihyun who seemed to be a chaotic whirlwind half the time. As Hyunwoo stopped kissing him to nuzzle his nose against Kihyun’s he felt his heart swell even more. He had no idea how things would be later on but he enjoyed the warmth surrounding him now. 

—————————————————————

**Epilogue**

Kihyun and Hyunwoo had been married for five months now. They learned more about each other and themselves during that time. Hyunwoo’s even temper and calm way of approaching things balanced out Kihyun’s emotional responses. They were rarely without the other unless Hyunwoo was at work. Minhyuk enjoyed teasing Kihyun about being a satisfied housewife or something. I mean obviously he wasn’t a wife but he was satisfied with how their relationship was. Each day brought good days and bad days. They faced them together. 

Even when they finally consummated the marriage it was special. Nothing rushed or scary. The night consisted of a lot of gentle touching and kisses everywhere. Kihyun had been very vague on the details but he smiled like an idiot when he mentioned it to Minhyuk. Their hearts swelled for each other and as they laid snuggling in bed together Kihyun couldn’t help but grin at the surge of happiness he felt when Hyunwoo kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
